poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Fox and the Hound
'Winnie The Pooh meets The Fox and the Hound' is a 2010 upcoming animated feature by DisneyJSman and co-directed by mag237 which will premire on YouTube in Feburary 2010. DisneyJSman's 6th animated feature and one of the Pooh's Adventures Classic Masterpiece Collection. The film is loosely based on The Fox and the Hound film in 1981 by Walt Disney and Daniel P. Mannix's novel of the same name The Fox and the Hound. THE STORY After a young red fox is orphaned, Big Mama (an owl), Dinky (a gold robin), Roo and Pooh & friends (stuffed animals), Buster (a bunny) & Boomer (a woodpecker) arranges Widow Tweed to adopt the little fox, Widow names the fox Tod, long for Toddler because since he reminds Tweed of a toddler, Brer Fox & Bear goes to the cottage of a hunter named Amos Slade, with his Greyhound hunting dog Chief and stays their for the night, the next day, Slade introduces Chief and Brer Fox & Bear, his new Bloodhound puppy named Cooper, Tod, Roo & Cooper later becomes best of friends. Slade grows frustrated with Cooper for wandering off to play which he thinks Cooper is chasing Tod and sometimes catching him, so he places him on a leash. While Tod & Cooper play around at his home, Tod accidentaly awekens Chief and Brer Fox & Bear. Slade & them runs after him, Roo & Buster Bunny and Pooh & pals until their stopped by Tweed. After an argument, Slade thinks of killing Tod at his first opportunity, now Brer Fox & Bear and Chief & Cooper go with Slade to a hunting ground, and Tod and Pooh & pals are left alone, Big Mama tells Tod & others that Cooper would have to do as he is told with a song Lack of Education, then Tod refuses Big Mama. Months pass and Cooper & Tod grow to adulthood, in the night of Cooper's return, Tod & Pooh & friends go over to him, but ol' Chief awakens and Brer Fox & Bear alerts Slade. They go after him again, but Cooper tells him to run on to save him, but accidentaly Chief did not know he was hit by Tod, actually, he was hit by a big ol' Train and badly gets his leg turned around! Slade & Cooper blame Tod for the murder, the papers also blame him as FOX KILLS DOG!, Brer Fox warn Slade about it, and Dinky tells Pooh & pals about the dog murder. Tweed brings Tod to a game preserve (the woods), to keep him away from Slade & the others, Pooh & pals go along, and Big Mama introduces Tod & friends to a female fox (vixen) named Vixey, then Tod falls in love. In the middle of the night, Slade and Cooper tresspass the woods without anyone knowing except the Pourcupine, with Brer Fox & Bear, they search with torches and set a touch-bomb on the middle of the log (bridge), they hunt the two foxes and Brer Fox & Bear shifts them, but the battle is shifted to a big black grizzly bear and Slade gets trapped in his own trap! Copper fights him, and Tod, Pooh and the others sees them. The bear was chasing them over to the waterfall, Pooh and the others were terrified and then, the log cracked and all the animals fell into the water. Tod was wounded except Pooh and the others. Copper was here and Slade tried to shoot Tod, Copper stopped Slade because he is Copper's friend. Slad dropped the gun and calms down. In the morning, Boomer & Dinky find Squeeks (a caterpillar) turned into a butterfly and Tweed haves trouble healing Slade with a plaster, Chief & Cooper & Brer Fox & Bear watches him and Tod & Vixey and the others watch down at the houses. TRIVIA The song Waiting for The Stars to Fall by Boy Meets Girl appears at the end of the film! Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Classics Films Masterpiece Collection